


The Last Samurai

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho had one mission, to conquer Japan.





	The Last Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me extremely long to write. Not too sure if this is what you were after, I just hope you'll like it [](https://yun-miyake.dreamwidth.org/profile)[yun_miyake](https://yun-miyake.dreamwidth.org/) ! Thanks to my sis and [](https://jheili.dreamwidth.org/profile)[jheili](https://jheili.dreamwidth.org/) for being my betas!
> 
> Additional notes: Written for the 2017 Ohno exchange. Due to unfortunate incidents and multiple delays, I've given up on waiting and am just going ahead with posting my fic... I hope that the other authors of the exchange will do the same. I mean look, it's frigging March already, and if anything *this year's* fic exchanges are more on my mind than last year's fic exchange. I just hope that all the written fics will get posted by their authors, cos what's a fic that's written and not posted right? 
> 
> To the Ohno exchange mod, sorry, I can't wait anymore. I wish you the best of health.

  
**Title:** The Last Samurai  
**Pairing:** Yama  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Character death. I mean, nobody lives forever right?  
**Summary:** Sho had one mission, to conquer Japan.  
**Author's notes:** This fic took me extremely long to write. Not too sure if this is what you were after, I just hope you'll like it [](https://yun-miyake.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**yun_miyake**](https://yun-miyake.dreamwidth.org/) ! Thanks to my sis and [](https://jheili.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://jheili.dreamwidth.org/)**jheili** for being my betas!  
Additional notes: Written for the 2017 Ohno exchange. Due to unfortunate incidents and multiple delays, I've given up on waiting and am just going ahead with posting my fic... I hope that the other authors of the exchange will do the same. I mean look, it's frigging March already, and if anything *this year's* fic exchanges are more on my mind than last year's fic exchange. I just hope that all the written fics will get posted by their authors, cos what's a fic that's written and not posted right? 

To the Ohno exchange mod, sorry, I can't wait anymore. I wish you the best of health.

****************************************************************************************************

  


As the sun began to set, Ohno starting packing his belongings. It hasn’t been a good day for his business, but Ohno was satisfied. The view of Mount Fuji had been magnificent, and as an artist, he couldn’t have asked for more. His only regret was that his techniques as a painter was still far from mature, and that he wasn’t able to do Mother Nature justice. It was at times like this when he wonders if he should have taken the little box called the camera from Sho. Still, he doubt the black and white photographs of the camera would be able to capture the majestic view - the subtle reds of the early autumn leaves against the background of dark greens; the wispy mist rolling across the sapphire blue lake that glistered and shimmered as the waves caught the rays of golden sun… And then there were the things that Ohno would never be able to put onto canvas. The chirps of the birds as they foraged for food, the patter of the deer as they darted across the woods, the smell of the pine, the leaves and the earth…

“Dreaming again?”

A voice broke Ohno from his thoughts.

Ohno smiled as the familiar face slipped into view.

“How did you know I’m here?” Ohno waved as he hastened his packing. The light would be gone soon and it could get pretty dark out here in the woods.

The man rolled his eyes. “Because like… You’ve been coming to this exact spot for the entire week now?”

“Who the hell do you expect to sell your paintings to out here anyway?” The man asked as he pointed to the sign on the floor which Ohno tucked into his carrying sack.

Ohno shrugged. “Who knows… Someone like you perhaps, Nino?”

“I have no use for paintings, Oh-chan.” Nino jibbed.

“The usual bar?” Ohno asked as they started their way.

“Yes, the usual, your treat for making me wait.”

“You never change…” Ohno shrugged.

Hearty laughter filled the air, and Ohno caught a good look at his long time friend as Nino’s face caught the dying rays of sunlight. Still so youthful and carefree. Ohno couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealously creep into his heart. Unlike Nino, he’d aged. A lot. His complexion had become tan and his skin wrinkled from long hours under the sun. He was free now, yes, but no matter what he did, he could never erase the blood of a thousand man that stained his hands…

********************************************************************

The smell of smoke and blood filled the air. The village had been set ablaze by the rebels. They had gotten it to a well oiled protocol by now. Get to the village before the rebels arrive, evacuate the villagers, and kill the rebels when they invade.

“Charge!” Ohno raised his sword as he yelled.

At his command, hundreds of men flooded into the village. Adrenaline rushed through Ohno’s veins as they reached the battlefield. Slashing his katana around with lightning speed and unerring precision, he was a whirlwind of fury, an unstoppable tornado. Even his men knew well to stay away from their general, for they could easily be mistaken as an enemy and taken down by the sharp blades of Ohno Satoshi before they could even say ‘help’.

Left. Right. Back. No direction was left unguarded and enemies fell from all sides.

Ohno’s trademark dark blue armour was soon stained deep red by the blood of the enemies. It was a gruesome, terrifying sight. He was a weapon of mass destruction.

They had captured the rebel army leader alive. He would be publicly executed in the following days, in front of the villagers as the village chef pledged their allegiance to the Sakurai clan. At least, no village or town or city had refused thus far. Not when the Sakurai clan came to their protection and provided them with food aid and protected them from the rebels. That was how Sho had chosen to operate, and that was how he’d quickly garnered support and control over the war torn country.

Rebels. Ohno chuckled at that thought. In a different day and age… If the war had gone on differently, he, the Sakurai clan, would have easily been the rebel instead of the Kitagawa clan. But now, thanks to both his and Sho’s efforts, his best friend held the title of the Shogun and was closest to the goal of unifying Japan. And so by virtue of them being the largest and the strongest, they had become the righteous party and everyone else not on their side was in the wrong. It was a world where the strong lived and the weak either died or sought protection from the strong. The survival of the fittest.

Ohno had nothing to complain though. He was the strong. And the strongest of the strong at that. There were plenty of fights and plenty of killing, and it kept him happy. A little nagging thought always existed at the back of his mind, that someday the last battle would be won and there would be no more places to conquer, and when that time comes there would be nothing to feed his sword… But Ohno always pushed that to the back of his mind. He knew that he was just avoiding the situation, postponing the inevitable, but for now, he wasn’t ready. Maybe he never would be, but for now, there was a new fight to conquer, and new battle to be won.

Ohno headed back to his tent, where his servant was waiting for him.

“You look happy,” Aiba remarked as his helped his master out of the blood soaked armour.

Ohno grunted.

He was glad to get out of the wet clothes. Blood starts smelling after a while, and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he disliked the smell.

“Clean the katana first.” Ohno barked.

“Of course.” Aiba answered.

Ohno's comrades had often remarked about how he trusted a lowly servant to clean his most important tool for him. But Ohno didn’t care. Aiba was good at his job, good enough anyway. And besides, he was more than just a servant. In fact, a whole lot more...

********************************************************************

Aiba joined the clan shortly after Ohno got his own quarters. They met by accident.

Aiba was running around the corridor with a basket of clothes piled up so high that he could barely see where he was going. Not surprisingly, he bumped into someone, and that someone turned out to be a samurai named Ohno.

“I’m so sorry!” Aiba yelped as he dropped his knees down to the floor and prostrated on the ground in apology.

He’d barely been working as a cleaning boy for a week, given to the clan as a pledge of allegiance by his family. In an age where people got killed for dishonouring samurais, Aiba’s voice trembled as he pleaded for his life.

Ohno merely shrugged as he went on his way, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with the skinny boy who just dumped a pile of clothes on the ground and was now feverishly grovelling at his feet.

“Is this what becoming a samurai means?” Ohno wondered to himself. He too was new to this samurai business, having just earned his right to wear the dark blue kimono that signified his status as a samurai.

When the time came for Ohno to choose his own servant, Ohno picked the innocent looking Aiba, and Aiba has been his loyal servant and companion ever since.

********************************************************************

“You look troubled,” Ohno remarked dryly as he entered the Shogun’s study.

Anyone else would have been thrown out by the guards by now, or cut down by the Shogun himself, for intruding on the Shogun, entering the study without permission and for their rude manners.

But he was Ohno, and the Shogun was well, Sho.

Sho shrugged his shoulders as he gave a dry laugh.

“What’s new?”

A smile spread on Ohno’s face as he took out a furoshiki that had been hidden in his kimono.

Sho’s eyes widened as a bento box appeared from the wrapping cloth.

“Where did you go?” Sho asked.

“I just met Nino at the wharf. He sends his regards.” Ohno shrugged.

“And food…” Sho muttered as Ohno gently laid down the bento box on Sho’s desk.

Sho hastily put the papers that he was studying away as Ohno gave him a wink and pushed the bento box towards Sho.

Sho was assaulted by the salty smell of the sea as he opened the box. Inside, an assortment of shellfish stared back at Sho, inviting him to tuck in.

“The food’s from me. This is from Nino.” Ohno said as he withdrew a letter from his kimono.

“Ah, leave it aside… Letters can wait, shellfish can’t…” Sho muttered as he rummaged his shelf for a bottle of sake.

“Okada-kun!” Sho yelled to his guard outside. “Send for some shoyu and wasabi will you?”

Ohno merely chuckled as he watched his childhood friend pour him a cup of sake.

“Thanks Oh-chan, you know me best!”

“How could I forget my best friend’s birthday eh?” Ohno teased.

“Birthday…?” Sho asked, surprised.

“Gosh, look at you now, you’re so busy that you don’t even remember your own birthday!”

Sho’s face turned red in embarrassment.

“Oh god… You mean it’s January already… I didn’t even get you something for your birthday… Last year….”

“When was the last time you remembered anyway? Definitely not since you became Shogun…” Ohno teased.

“Oh well, enough of that, I didn’t come to collect my birthday present. Kanpai!” Ohno grinned as he downed his cup of sake.

“Kanpai!” Sho chuckled as he down his cup in turn.

********************************************************************

Sho sulked as the arrow whizzed past the target and landed sadly on the lonesome ground.

Ohno was beside him, doubling over in laughter.

“At least it’s sticking out of the ground now…” Ohno managed to say between laughs.

It was not fair, not fair at all.

“Why do we have to learn archery anyway? Samurais use swords! Katanas!” Sho complained.

Ohno shrugged. “You can’t win me in swordsmanship either…” Ohno teased as he stuck out his tongue.

Sho pretended not to notice as he went to pick up his arrows.

Ohno was waiting for him by the entrance of the training grounds when he was done. Because unlike a certain someone whose arrows flew all over the place, Ohno’s arrows always found their mark. Well, at least the target board anyway, which was a lot more than can be said of Sho’s archery skills.

It was Ohno’s turn to sulk as they returned to their quarters to freshen up. Afternoons meant strategy and theory classes and anything to do with lectures, books and paper were not Ohno’s forte. In fact, he was still having trouble writing his own name.

“Samurais speak with their swords, not their brush,” Ohno complained.

“Not if you want to be the Daimyo,” Sho interjected. “You'll need good brains.”

“You can be the Daimyo,” Ohno shrugged. “I just want to fight.”

Sho merely laughed at his friend as he concentrated on his caligraphy.

“No actually, you should be come the Shogun. Your name is Sho after all. Sho the Shogun, rhythms doesn’t it?” Ohno teased.

Sho brushed his friend’s teasing away, but a feeling of dread filled his heart. He wondered if his friend knew just how close he was to the truth.

********************************************************************

It turned out that Ohno wasn’t that stupid after all, at least when the lessons came to military strategy and art of war. Even Sho had to admit, that man was a samurai, through and through. While Sho excelled his classes related to governance and politics, Ohno excelled in winning the battles.

“You still remember the time you asked me to become the Shogun?” Sho remarked to his friend.

“Of course.” Ohno nodded.

“I think we can do it… Together. You and me. Together, we can unite Japan.”

“Of course Sho-chan, I win the battles, and you govern the people. I have always believed in that,” Ohno smiled.

“Just don’t forget about me after you’ve become the Shogun ok?”

“You baka, how could I ever forget about you?” Sho laughed.

********************************************************************

Ohno had fallen asleep in his chair.

“Go to bed Oh-chan, save your strength,” Sho said as he gently woke Ohno up.

“What time is it already, you two are still discussing?” Ohno asked as he looked around the room.

Shadows flickered in the candlelight.

“Maybe 3, 4am? Who knows. Go to sleep Ohno-san, we’ll brief you on our conclusions tomorrow afternoon,” Jun spoke.

Ohno nodded as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

********************************************************************

Conquering Japan is no easy task.

And that was why Sho was exceptionally glad to have his friend, Matsumoto Jun supporting him.

Sho remembered the first time he met Jun….

He had just been promoted to become a full fledged samurai in the Kitagawa clan, and was allowed the privilege of having his own room and a servant, and was delighted to learn that he would be meeting the heir to the Matsumoto family for the first time.

If Sho thought he had poor physical abilities, it was certainly because he had yet to meet Jun. Matsumoto Jun, or Miyake Jun as he went by then, hiding his family just like Sho did, was a scrawny little teenager with buck teeth and a comical looking face. Compared to Sho, who had undergone a growth spurt and had a rock solid body from years of training, Jun was pale and skinny, sickly even. He looked like someone who had never been out in the sun. The other samurai jeered when they saw Jun.

“Can he even hold up your sword? Will he faint from carrying your belongings?” They teased.

But Sho merely laughed as he brushed them off. He had exchanged letters with Jun since stepping into the Kitagawa household, and he knew that Jun had maturity and intellect well beyond his age. He was sure that Jun would turn out to be a brilliant planner and master strategist and provide him with the support he needed in his quest to conquer Japan.

********************************************************************

The Sakurai and Matsumoto families has had a close relationship for hundreds of years. From the very beginning of the Sakurai clan, the Matsumotos had been serving the clan leaders as advisors. Together, the two families conquered many clans and rose to power. The Sakurai clan was touted as a miracle. With their advanced strategies, they won many a battles even though they had a severely small army. Because of their small army, upkeep was low and the Sakurai clan soon became the richest clan in Japan. Getting to the top was no mean feat, but staying at the top was even harder. The Kamenashi and Kitagawa clan formed an alliance, and in one starless night, assassinated the Sakurai Daimyo and his trusted advisors. Without effective leadership, the Sakurai clan soon fell to ruins.

It was with this painful family history that Sho set out to attend the best samurai school of the region - the Kitagawa Bushido school. It was the best school that commoners like him could enter anyway. Wearing the logo of the Kitagawa family on his kimono reminded Sho of the painful events his family clan suffered 150 years ago. The stories were mostly forgotten now, something that Sho was certainly grateful for, because he would certainly not have been able to attend the Bushido school otherwise… But Sho could not help but imagine what his life would be if the Sakurai clan had lived on.

********************************************************************

“Satou Sho,” The teacher barked.

“Here!” Sho replied with utmost enthusiasm.

It was the first day of school. And Sho was determined to make a good impression.

Without a background of nobility, Sho could only attend the branch of the Bushido school, where only the top two students would possibly get a chance of becoming an actual samurai in the Kitagawa household.

To have any chance of reviving his family clan, Sho would have to work hard. Very hard indeed.

It was about a month into the start of school when Sho knew of Ohno.

In fact, from that day onwards, there wasn't a single person who didn't know the nose digger.

Sho was standing near the front of his kendo class - he always stood at the front so as not to miss a word from the teacher - when the teacher's face suddenly turned red with rage.

"Hey you, what are you doing there!" The teacher yelled.

There, sitting on a fallen log by the side of the field was a pale little boy wearing the Kitagawa Bushido kimono.

The boy looked up as he continued digging his nose, unfazed.

"I'm done learning the moves. Can we learn something else?" The little boy pipped.

An audible gasp spread through the class. Someone had just done the unthinkable act of questioning a teacher... An act that could easily get you expelled or even killed.

"Oh really?" The teacher snarled as he leaped towards the still sitting boy, his bamboo shinai at the ready.

What happened next shocked the whole class.

With the agility of a monkey, Ohno picked up his shinai on the ground and somersaulted away from the log and the wrath of the teacher's shinai.

Before the teacher could turn around, Ohno had already taken up his fighting stance, and was ready to strike his teacher in the back.

"Ho ho ho, what a performance..."

"I have high hopes for you, young one.” An old man said.

Upon seeing the old man, their teacher’s face turned pale.

“Daimyo-sama!” The teacher exclaimed as he hastily arranged his kimono and knelt down before his lord. “What brings you here?”

“I just came to see an old friend, so it’s true that you have decided to become a teacher…” Kitagawa Daimyo mused.

“What is you name young man?” The daimyo asked as he looked around for the nimble footed student.

“Ohno Satoshi, my lord…” Ohno stammered.

“Ohno Satoshi eh…?” Kitagawa-sama mused.

That Ohno nose digging incident, as it came to be known, caused a huge uproar in the school. By the graces of the Daimyo, Ohno was spared punishment, and was even allowed to attend martial arts lessons with the seniors.

Sho soon made it his mission to make an ally out of Ohno. Unlike Ohno who was struggling with his academics - Japan history in particular, Sho had it drilled into his tiny brain from the moment he could talk. He knew the fall of the Sakurai clan well. The Sakurais and the Matsumotos were great strategists, but they were poor fighters. They won battles with careful planning and trickery, but all the planning in the world fell aside if your guards were no good.

His parents had always called it an assassination... But to Sho, killing 30 guards and 7 leaders sounded more like an all out frontal attack. Granted it was an attack carried out by only two samurai. Sho was sure that the poor performance of the Sakurai and Matsumoto family warriors ultimately lead to their downfall. That, and their stubbornness to hire more samurais on the basis that they had no bloodline connection to the clan.

Sho swore that he would never, ever make the same mistake.

********************************************************************

They had called it the Sakurai family curse.

That all the descendents of the Sakurai family had great brains but lacked in the physical fighting department. Sho refused to believe in the curse at first, but after having lost at arm wrestling to a skinny boy more than a head shorter than him, Sho had to admit that his physical prowess was perhaps not as good as he hoped to be.

To succeed in reviving his clan, he would need a loyal lieutenant. Someone who could do the fighting for him.

********************************************************************

Sho could hardly contain his excitement when he entered the dormitory.

They had passed the first general exam and were given the right to stay in a room of 8. Sho barely even saw who the rest of his roommates were and just made a beeline for Ohno.

The boys became steadfast friends. Ohno tried his best to improve Sho’s sparring skills, while Sho drilled subjects Japanese History and Philosophical Studies into Ohno’s head.

When they finally entered the Kitagawa main household after a month of grueling exams, Sho knew that he was halfway there.

With Ohno by his side, the newly recruited samurais pledged their allegiance to Kitagawa Daimyo.

********************************************************************

They were assigned to the lowest of tasks. Cleaning the corridor. Weeding the garden. Obeying the whims and orders of their seniors… At night, they trained in the garden by moonlight. Honing their skills while awaiting for an opportunity to prove their worth.

It was peaceful in the Kitagawa clan. Ohno was bored out of his mind.

“Remind me why are we doing this again?” Ohno asked as he chopped the onions, while trying to make sure Sho doesn’t burn down the kitchen.

“Because the master thinks it’s a good idea for us to rotate around the various duties to see what we are most suited for…” Sho replied grumpily as he mixed the ingredients in the mixing bowl.

He absolutely sucked at cooking, and could barely be trusted with the chopping knife, lest he chopping his fingers off, leaving Ohno to do most of the work.

“You sure you don’t want me to help chop the veggies?” Sho asked.

“Go wash the dishes or something,” Ohno replied as he pushed Sho away.

“You’ll need all your fingers to control the katana properly you know…” Ohno mumbled.

“I wish we get some trouble. Then we’ll get to fight.” Ohno groaned as he wiped away his tears.

“We probably won’t be allowed to fight ya know… We are still too green…” Sho shrugged as he wondered what he could do next.

“Go start the fire geez. Make yourself busy!” Ohno chided.

“Yes boss.”

********************************************************************

“We need to build an army, we need a bunch of loyal followers,” Sho said.

They were sitting by the lake, under the moonlight. It had become a habit for them to gather there after a long day’s work.

Mostly, it was just Sho, Jun and Ohno. But occasionally, Aiba would join in too, like he did today.

“Ne ne… I don’t know about samurais… But if you need spies and ninjas, I know someone who can help. Information gathering and what not.” Aiba chirped.

“Nino?” Ohno asked.

Aiba nodded. “Yes, you know him too Oh-chan?”

“Yes, we met him the last time we went to the market and you introduced him, remember?” Ohno reminded.

“I’m not too sure how trustworthy he is, he seems like the kind who would do anything for money,” Ohno shrugged.

“You can trust him, he’s a little sly, but really, once you get to know him better, you’ll see how nice he is.” Aiba vouched.

“Wait, that Ninomiya Kazunari? The head of the band of thieves?” Jun interjected.

“Oh! You know him too Jun-pon? We grew up together, he took care of me on the streets! And they are ninjas Jun-pon, ninjas! Not thieves!” Aiba blabbered on excitedly.

“Same difference,” Jun scoffed. “A bunch of vagabonds doing illegal work to make a living.”

“Now now, that’s enough both of you.” Sho stepped in to break up the bickering.

“We do need intelligence, yes, whether we’d work with this Nino person or with someone else can be worked out later. What is more important is to find a way to gain loyal samurais. We need to find warriors who will fight the fight with us and for us. We need to find allies.”

“Ne Sho-chan, didn’t master once say that you should become a teacher?” Ohno suddenly asked.

“Yes he did…. Wait… You mean…?” Sho’s eyes widened in realisation.

“Yes, with a school, you can preach your ideals of a new age for Japan, gather loyal followers, find excellent warriors… It will be the perfect way to execute our plan. With so many senpais before us, we’ll be dead and old by the time we get our turn to take over the Kitagawa clan. If you want a clan revival, we’ll need to start our own, from scratch.” Ohno affirmed.

********************************************************************

Months passed. They continued on with their duties to the Kitagawa household in the day, while discussing their plans at night.

“We should go to the north. To Tokyo.” Jun argued.

“Why? It’s a wild land out there! Didn’t you hear the report from Nino?” Sho bulked.

“I did, and that is exactly why we should head there! Hear me out!” Jun demanded.

“Currently, the areas around Tokyo are supposedly held by the Kamenashi clan, but we know that different fractions have broken out within the Kamenashi clan, and the clan is weakened, fragmented by the infighting.” Jun explained.

“And we should take advantage of the messy situation.” Ohno replied dryly.

“Exactly! If we were to provide peace and protection for the commoners in the area, who would they choose to support? Us, or Kame?” Jun asked.

“Yes, that’s true, but you’re forgetting that now there’s only erm… Two of us. Two samurais… Who can fight anyway… If you want to count me in.” Sho said as he looked around uncertainly.

“Three, we can bring Chinen along, he’ll come.” Ohno interjected, ignoring Sho’s self depreciating comment.

“So well, three samurais, trying to set up a Bushido school in a land of conflict and turmoil. How successful would we be?” Sho said dejectedly.

“Don’t be stupid.” Jun said as he smacked Sho on the head.

“That's exactly why they will want us. We have savings don’t we? We’ll find a nice plot of land, build a school, and with that money we can get school supplies and food… Who wouldn’t want to send their children to a free school where they can learn to read and write? And we will feed the children too…”

Jun continued on. “And if the reports of frequent bandits and robberies in the area are true, the villagers would want to have their children learn bushido, to protect themselves and their family. In 5, 10 years, we would have a huge army capable of conquering the country.”

“You’re quite the optimist aren’t you?” Sho asked, warily.

“Never hurts to dream. It’s these dreams that made us what we are, who we are, isn’t it?” Jun replied softly.

********************************************************************

Jun was right.

The villagers had welcomed them with open arms, and even provided them with a disused house as their school. Of course, it certainly helped that Ohno had chased off a band of bandits who had been terrorising the villagers.

“And so this is our school huh?” Sho muttered to himself as he hung the blackboard on the wall.

Tomorrow, the place would be filled with the chattering of children, and tomorrow, Sho would transform from a samurai, to a teacher.

********************************************************************

“The Daimyo has forgotten us. He has forgotten what it means to be poor, to be farmers, to battle with the whims of nature.” Sho preached.

It was the fourth year since he’d set up his school, and by maintaining a close relationship with the commoners, the reputation of the school, and of Sho, grew.

“I urge you to join us, join us for a good cause, to change the lives of your children and your children’s children. We need to fight, for the future of Japan!” Sho beseeched.

“Aye!” The crowd chanted, carried along by Sho’s words.

It was a bad year for the villagers. The prolonged drought had dried up the rivers. Crops failed and livestock perished. As discontent of the Daimyo grew, Sho swooped in and provided something that the Kamenashi Daimyo neglected - hope.

********************************************************************

As the ideas of Sho spread around, his followers grew. Samurais started deflecting to join his side, either publicly or privately. By the time the Kamenashi Daimyo finally figured out that he was dealing with a Sakurai, heir to the former Sakurai clan, it was already too late. With well planned assassinations, and the numerous deflections, Sho was already in control of the east branch of the Kamenashi clan.

While Sho worked on the public front, Jun plotted their next move, and Ohno worked with Nino in the shadows to eliminate any obstacles that stood in their way.

As Sho stood at the top of the Kamenashi castle, he allowed himself a little smile.

“I did it father, I have reclaimed our family name, washed away our shame and revenge our ancestors. Today, the Sakurai Clan rises again!” Sho declared.

“Wait a minute, I thought the ones that killed your grandfathers was the Kamenashi clan AND the Kitagawa clan?” Aiba asked.

“Geez, must you be such a spoil sport?” Sho grumbled as Aiba scooted away with a playful laugh.

Sho let out a heavy sigh. They’d gotten so far without actually having a single battle. One that Ohno would call a proper battle anyway. Through careful planning, loads of assassinations and trickery, Sho’s forces got into the main castle without a fight. Under the ruse of going to negotiate a peace treaty and with the help of a few deflectors, Jun and Ohno were able to enter and assassinate the Daimyo.

“You know the actual war only starts now, right?” Sho sighed as he looked at his lieutenants.

“That’s what we’ve been training our whole life for isn’t it?” Ohno noted as he cocked his head to the side, seemingly unconcerned.

“Right… Let’s… Let’s get ready yeah?” Sho said, a tinge of fear marked his voice.

“You’re thinking of our master, aren’t you?” Ohno asked quietly.

Sho nodded.

“I mean… We have to get him and our old senpais out of the way to succeed but, master had been rather kind to us…”

“It’s ok, I understand…” Ohno nodded as he pat Sho on the back.

********************************************************************

Ohno sent Nino to take care of Kitagawa Daimyo.

When the news reached Sho of his former master’s death, he grieved. He didn’t ask how Kitagawa-sama died - the passive look on Ohno’s face said it all.

“I guess there’s no turning back now…” Sho whispered.

Ohno shrugged.

“There’s no turning back.” Ohno whispered back.

********************************************************************

Sho sat on his throne, looking at the daimyos who have pledged allegiance to him.

They were taking turns, presenting gifts and treasures to show their loyalty.

Sho on the other hand, was simply bored. Western influence and ideas of governance had convinced Sho that the clan system in Japan should be abolished. It was funny, laughable in fact, that he had strived all his life to become a Shogun, but when he reached his goal he would then destroy it. But Sho had his ideals. He wanted an upright, central government, that would provide peace and stability for the whole country. Clans and Daimyos meant that there was plenty of fighting within Japan, which hindered their growth and economy. For Japan to prosper, they would need peace.

********************************************************************

“Thank you.” Sho said simply as he gave Ohno a long hug.

He had succeeded at last. Built the Japan that he wanted. Became the first prime minister of Japan. Modernised the Japanese government.

His only regret was that Ohno would no longer be by his side.

“Are you sure…?” Sho asked.

“I don’t care for politics Sho… You know that well enough.” Ohno said dismissively.

“But you could join the police as a general or something, surely we’d be able to work something out…” Sho persuaded.

“No…” Ohno said as he waved Sho off. “You don’t need a former hitokiri by your side. Nor in the police. What would people think if they see a former assassin in the top ranks of the police force? How would they be able to trust the police officers? No Sho. You don’t need me. Not anymore.”

Ohno saw the hurt look in Sho’s eyes and quickly added on.

“Aw, stop it, I mean you don’t need me in your new government and you know it.” Ohno laughed.

“I’ll still be around you know, just wondering around as a ronin…” Ohno added.

“What will you do?” Sho asked.

“I don’t know… Maybe do some painting or caligraphy… You gave me enough money to use for two lifetimes Sho,” Ohno chuckled.

Sho nodded as he sighed. “Promise you’ll visit often ok? I’ll missed you…”

“I’ll miss you too Sho.” Ohno whispered as he picked up his bags and left, leaving Sho alone in his new office.

********************************************************************

Ohno stroked Sho’s cheeks as the man laid on his bed, coughing.

“You shouldn’t have come… You’ll fall sick too…” Sho whispered.

Ohno managed a forced chuckle.

“It doesn’t matter, as long as I’m with you… I’m old enough anyway… I’ve cheated death enough times already, don’t you think?” Ohno smiled as he lapsed back into silence.

“Do you… Believe in reincarnation?” Sho asked out of the blue.

“Maybe…?”

“If we reincarnate together, will you conquer Japan with me again?” Sho asked.

“I’d do anything for you, old friend… But to kill…” Ohno hesitated.

“No, I’ve had enough of that,” Sho crooked.

“We’ll conquer Japan without bloodshed.” Sho wheezed.

Ohno chuckled.

“You power hungry old clot… Is being the shogun and first prime minister not enough for you? Sure, just no more killing, I’ve killed enough for a hundred lifetimes.”

********************************************************************

Ohno sighed as he looked around the tatami room. Times had changed so much, so fast. No longer did they have to labor under dim, flickering candlelight. Electricity and light bulbs now did the same. Katanas had long been outlawed - they had become decorative and collectors items now. Even the police had switched fully from blades to this new technology called guns.

The only remnant of his past was the worn out katana resting on the stand before a wooden carving of the Sakurai clan emblem. Sho's last gift before stumbling to tuberculosis.

A tear threatened to fall out of his eye as Ohno mentally chided himself.

"Silly old man, you've gone all soft now!"

"Someday Sho.... Someday, we'll reincarnate and I'll be by your side again."

********************************************************************

  
"5 6 7 8!"

The dance instructor counted the beats.

"Hey you! What are you doing back there!" The instructor barked.

The class turned their heads around to see a fellow junior digging this nose.

"Come up and dance!" The instructor yelled.

Ohno shrugged his shoulders as he slowly walked to the center of the studio.

He tossed a wink at a confused Sho as he proceeded to charm everyone in visible distance with his stunning dance moves.


End file.
